Wishing The Sun Beside Me
by Fiicchi
Summary: Dia adalah pusat. Dia selalu dikelilingi orang banyak. Dia seperti matahari. Namun, harapanku untuk bersama matahari seperti dia, adalah harapanku yang paling sulit untuk di kabulkan/WARNING: AU, OOC, Miss Typo dan lainnya/ UPDATE CHAPT 3.
1. Chapter 1

Dia adalah pusat …

.

Dia selalu dikelilingi orang banyak …

.

Dia penuh dengan cahaya …

.

Dia seperti matahari …

.

Namun, harapanku untuk bersama matahari seperti dia, adalah harapanku yang paling sulit untuk di kabulkan …

**.**

**A DraMione fiction**

**.**

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

**.**

**FiiFii Swe-Cho present**

**.**

**- Wishing The Sun Beside Me-**

**.**

**Chapter One**

**.**

"Apa? Prom?" tanyaku pada dua sahabatku sambil membereskan buku-buku yang tadi ku keluarkan dari rak-rak berdebu di perpustakaan ini. Ugh, debunya tebal sekali. Aku heran, mengapa sih banyak remaja yang lebih mementingkan soal fashion ketimbang ilmu? Lihat, perpustakaan saja sampai di telantarkan begini. Sungguh miris.

Ginny dan Cho memandangku dengan tatapan penuh rasa kasihan. Hei, aku salah apa? Memang tadi aku bertanya apa sih ke mereka? Oh ya, soal prom.

"Jadi, kau nggak tahu kalau dua minggu lagi sekolah kita bakal ngadain prom?"

Aku menggeleng. Toh aku juga baru tahu kalau Hogwarts bakalan ngadain prom tadi banget, saat mereka berdua berisik ngomongin soal itu pas aku lagi baca Aritmanchy.

"Ya ampun, kemana telingamu kemarin, Mione? Jelas-jelas Proffesor McGonagall ngumumin kalau dua minggu lagi bakalan ada prom! Kamu masa' nggak ingat sih pengumuman itu? Lagian banyak yang histeris kemarin," sahut Cho berusaha mengingatkan pikiranku.

"Iya, iya. Saking histerisnya, duo gendut jago makan Crabbe dan Goyle nyaris pingsan, tahu? Hahaha, mereka lucu banget kemarin! Masa' sih cuma denger pengumuman gitu aja, pingsan? Nggak elite!"

"Harusnya julukan mereka berdua itu ditambahin jadi: duo gendut jago makan alias pelawak kawakan yang nggak bisa hidup tanpa makanan dan kalau nggak ada makanan mereka bisa pingsan. Hahahaha," Cho mungkin sangat puas menjuluki seperti itu. Dasar dia ini.

"Sudah, sudah. Daripada ngomongin hal nggak penting kaya' gitu, mending kalian bantu aku membereskan ini. Lalu kita ngomongin soal prom di kantin. Biar cepat."

Ginny mendesah pelan. "Lagian kau ngambil bukunya terlalu banyak, Mione. Aku heran padamu. Kau kuat sekali baca buku setebal dan sebanyak ini."

"Yah, aku hanya terbiasa saja. Ayo cepat, nanti keburu bel."

Mereka bangkit dari tempat duduk masing-masing, lalu bergerak membantuku. Yah kuakui, buku-buku yang kuambil ini memang cukup tebal dan berat. Lalu kenapa aku memikirkan ini? Ah sudahlah.

Kami membereskan buku-buku dengan cepat, lalu pergi ke kantin sesudahnya. Ya, mereka semangat sekali sih dengan soal prom ini.

"Rasanya aku udah nggak sabar pengen cepat-cepat prom. Pasti rame banget deh. Prom, cepatlah datang!" ujar Cho sangat bersemangat.

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau sih pasti sudah tidak sabar ingin berdansa dengan si Diggory itu kan, Cho? Mengaku sajalah," Ginny mulai menggoda Cho. Seketika itu juga, pipi gadis Asia ini merona.

"Eh? Ti— tidak kok. A— apa sih kau ini Ginny?" Cho salah tingkah. Gaya bicaranya jadi gelagapan seperti itu. Lucu banget wajahnya. Aku dan Ginny tertawa pelan.

"Oh ternyata kau sudah diajak sama Diggory? Cepat sekali cowok itu. Prom baru diumumkan kemarin kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi itu juga berarti dia adalah cowok dengan _feeling_ yang bagus untuk mengajak Cho sangaaaaat awal. Soalnya kemarin aku lihat Cho menolak beberapa cowok dari tingkat 11 dan 12. Malang benar cowok-cowok itu."

Cho tertawa hambar. "Yeah, malang sekali mereka. Apa boleh buat, Kak Diggory mengajakku awal sekali. Cowok-cowok yang lain hanya kurang gesit saja mengajakku."

"Ngomong soal ajak-mengajak, kira-kira siapa ya yang akan di ajak oleh Pangeran Hogwarts tercinta ini?" tanya Ginny tiba-tiba. Sontak Cho dan aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud Ginny?" tanyaku. Ginny memutar matanya.

"Hello girls! Masa'sih kalian nggak tahu siapa 'Pangeran' sekolah ini? Oh, _Come on!_ Aku tahu kalian nggak bego!"

"Ish, siapa sih? Yang setiap dia ke kantin pasti cewek-cewek pada—," ucapan Cho terputus ketika mendengar teriakan 'gila' para cewek yang ada di sepanjang kantin tersebut (oh tentu saja kami bertiga terkecuali. _It's silly, don't you?_). Yup, mereka menggumamkan nama sang Pangeran.

"Pangeran Draco Malfoy panjang umur," kata Ginny sambil menoleh kecil pada cowok itu.

Aku dan Cho menoleh ke arahnya juga. Sedikit gugup dan berdegup juga sih saat menoleh ke arahnya. Err, yah, dia itu matahari untukku. Hmm, oke kuakui, aku suka dia. Puas? Yah, santai saja. Toh aku tak akan menggigitmu.

"Oh itu si Pangeran. Menarik juga bahan pembicaraan tentangnya. Kira-kira dia ajak siapa ke prom nanti?" ujar Cho.

"Si Greengrass mungkin? Kudengar mereka berdua dekat."

"Masa' sih? Bukannya si Malfoy itu dekatnya sama Pansy?" tanya Cho.

"Itu sih Pansy aja yang kegenitan sama si Malfoy. Kalau yang selama ini aku dengar, dia dekatnya sama si Astoria Greengrass itu," jawab Ginny.

"Oh yeah? Menurutmu dia ajak siapa, Mione?" Cho bertanya tiba-tiba padaku.

"Eh, ah, entanlah. Dia kan orangnya nggak pedulian. Mungkin dia nggak bakal ikutan prom," jawabku sekenanya. Padahal dalam hatiku, aku kaget dan deg-degan setengah mati. Takutnya aku salah bicara.

Eh, eh, eh tunggu. Kenapa Cho dan Ginny menyeringai bagai serigala ke arahku? Aku ngomong apa sih tadi?

"Mionee~," panggil Ginny pelan. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Apa Ginny? Hei, kalian berdua kenapa sih?"

"Ah kau kenapa tak bilang-bilang pada kami kalau kau suka sama si Pangeran?" ujar Cho tiba-tiba. Ugh, sebegitu jelaskah aku suka sama dia?

"A— apa sih kalian? A— aku nggak suka dia kok!" bantahku.

"Eits jangan berkelit kucing manis. Haha."

"Kucing, eh? Jangan samakan aku dengan Crookshanks, kucingku!" aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal. Mereka berdua malah tertawa.

"Haha. Kau ini lucu sekali Mione. Sudahlah, mengaku saja pada kami kau suka sama si Malfoy. Iya kan?" desak Cho padaku.

"Eh, a— aku."

"Kasihan kakakku. Dia padahal suka sekali pada Mione looh."

"Oh ya? Tapi level kakakmu jauh di bawah si Malfoy. Jangan bilang ini ke kakakmu ya."

"Tenang saja, Cho. Toh, aku setuju denganmu. Menurutku juga Mione lebih cocok sama si Malfoy daripada kakakku. Haha."

"Iya, iya betul. Setuju sekali!"

"Eh? Kalian ngomong apa siih?" aku mulai blushing nggak karuan. Dasar mereka ini!

Aku yang sedikit kesal karena digoda mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelas. Ketika aku bangkit berdiri, mataku melihat mejanya. Meja matahariku. Dan kebetulan, ia juga sedang berdiri. Sama sepertiku. Ketika kami bersitatap, tubuhku mati rasa. Mataku tak ingin beranjak dari matanya. Sengatan listrik ini terasa menyenangkan buatku. Jantungku dipompa beratus kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bibirku kelu. Ya Tuhan, ini gawat. Aku menatapnya lebih lama beberapa detik dari biasanya. Oh aku sedikit tak rela ketika memutuskan untuk menunduk, kemudian duduk lagi.

"Kau kenapa, Mione? Lihat dirimu! Badanmu gemetar seperti itu."

"_Nothing, _Ginny. Aku oke kok. Nggak kenapa-napa. Haha, ya biasa aja," ujarku berusaha terlihat biasa saja, yang aku rasa gagal karena Cho dan Ginny memandangku sangat heran.

"Syukur deh kalau kamu nggak apa," katanya kemudian melanjutkan aktifitas mengocehnya dengan Cho. Aku menghela nafas pelan.

Dengan sisa keberanianku, aku melirik ke arah bangkunya sekilas. Ternyata ia sudah pergi. Aku menghela nafas kembali.

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja aku penasaran dengan seseorang yang akan ia ajak ke prom nanti. Siapa ya? Astoria-kah? Atau Pansy? Entahlah.

.

.

Tapi aku berharap, yang kau ajak itu aku. Boleh kan berharap seperti itu? Walau aku tahu itu mustahil. Ya, _mustahil_ …

**- To Be Continued –**

**Author's Note:**

Halloo semua! Ini fic pertama saya yang asli ada di fandom ini. Saya pernah buat HarPot, tapi xover sama Naruto. Baca ya? Judulnya **Oops! Something Happen? **/promote.

.

Bagaimana cerita saya yang ini? Sumpah, saya baru pertama kali buat DraMione, jadi rada gugup. Oh ya, cerita ini terinspirasi dari pengalamannya teman saya looh. Saya berterima kasih sama dia karena bersedia ceritanya saya copas dikit (sumpah, dikit!). Pokoknya kejadian benerannya ada disitu. Tapi saya tekankan sekali lagi: cuma sedikit! Hahaha.

.

Oke akhir kata: Review?

.

Sign,

**FiiFii Swe-Cho.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ah senangnya membuat fiksi ini. Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya yang review di chapter kemarin. Aku tambah semangat untuk ngelanjutin! Baik, sebelumnya mari kita balas reviewnya dulu, okay?

**dew dew : **moutochaaaan! Kau ripiu juga. Pertama lagi, hahaha. Tentu saja kau kenal dengan cerita milik si 'Go Minam' ini, iya kaaan? Beneran kau deg-degan? Ma― masa sih? Untuk copas dari cerita nyata, mari kita lihat nanti okay? Thanks for ripiu, imouto. RnR lagi ya?

**yuuaja : **hallo yuuaja. Iya nih, ini ff dramione pertamaku. Yang di ajak draco siapa? Mari lihat ceritanya, hehe. Makasih udah review! RnR lagi, mau?

**Oline takarai : **oops, karakternya aneh ya? Entah mengapa aku bisa membuat seperti itu. Gomen, gomen. Aku juga suka dramione! Makanya aku buat fic ini. Thanks reviewnya. Mau RnR lagi?

**Secret-admirer : **makasiiih bilang karyaku bagus! *blushing* . Err, nama sekolahnya emang Hogwarts, tapi ini cerita AU. Chapter kemarin aku lupa nambahin warning-nya. Maaf kalo bingung dengan 12 tingkatan kelas itu! Makasih udah review. RnR lagi ya?

**Nana Yzch-Villa ****: **ini cuma first fic di fandom ini. First fic yang bener-bener first ada di Naruto. Tapi makasih Senpai. Soal grammar, pertamanya memang aku menulisnya 'don't you'. Tapi aku juga merasa ganjil sendiri lalu mengubahnya dengan 'isn't'. Setelah itu mungkin aku mencet tombol undo di MSWord tanpa tahu undo apa. Dan itu lolos dari pengamatan aku, hehe. Terus aku lupa kasih warning AU untuk cerita ini, alhasil pada bingung semua kenapa Hogwarts yang harusnya sampe kelas 7 aja, kubuat jadi ada 12 kelas. Sumpah lupa! Makasih concrit-nya Senpai. Membantu. Kalo aku masih ada kesalahan, tolong RnR lagi yaa? Hehe.

**valentina14 : **ah, senangnya disambut, ahaha. Be― benarkah ceritanya buat deg-degan? Yokatta -?-. ehehe. Makasih udah review. Mau RnR lagi?

**Chels : **iya ini bukan di Hogwarts. AU. Waktu itu aku lupa kasih warning di summary, hehe. Thanks udah review. RnR lagi ya?

Yup, bales review selesai. Sekarang mari kita mulai saja chappie 2.

**Happy reading! Enjoy this chapter.**

**Harry Potter's characters © J. K. Rowling**

**Wishing The Sun Beside Me © FiiFii Swe-Cho**

**.**

**- Chapter 2 –**

**.**

TENG TENG TEEEEEENG

Hey, kupikir bel sekolah harus diperbaiki. Suara seperti itu sudah biasa. Mungkin bel pergantian jam lebih bagus memakai lagu-lagu klasik atau lagu-lagu yang sedang nge-trend saat ini. Tentu tidak satu lagu, bagian reffrain lagu itu saja dijadikan bel. Bagus kan?

Ah, aku ngaco. Heran, aku jadi sering erroring system akir-akhir ini. Menyebalkan.

Oke, saat ini bukan waktunya mengeluh. Konsentrasi Miss Granger! Ambil buku fisika dari lokermu dan bergegas masuk kelas.

Syukurlah ketika aku sampai, Profesor Snape belum datang. Dengan segera, aku duduk di sebelah Lavender, setelah itu aku melirik bangku matahariku sebentar.

Oh dia lebih dulu datang daripada aku. Baiklah untuk sejenak mari kita lupakan soal dia dan konsentrasi kepada hal yang lebih penting. Sebab Profesor Snape sudah masuk.

"Pagi anak-anak," ucap suara dingin itu.

"Pagi, Sir."

Profesor mengamati kami dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Kalian tahu hari ini kita akan belajar apa?"

Dengan serentak kami menjawab, "Termodinamika."

"Ada yang tahu berasal dari mana kata Termodinamika?"

Ketika itu juga satu kelas hening. Baiklah jika tidak ada yang ingin mengangkat tangan, lebih baik aku saja yang menjawab. "Sir."

"Miss Granger?"

"Termodinamika berasal dari bahasa yunani. _Thermos _berarti panas dan _dynamic_ berarti perubahan. Termodinamika adalah fisika energi , panas, kerja, entropi dan kespontanan proses. Dan termodinamika berhubungan dekat dengan mekanika statistik di mana banyak hubungan termodinamika ber―."

"Cukup Miss Granger."

Suara dingin, tatapan tajam dan wajah sangarnya sukses membuatku diam. "―asal," lanjutku bergumam.

"Jawabanmu terlalu lengkap. Kau seharusnya dengarkan baik-baik pertanyaan yang kuajukan. Pahami itu, Nona. Sekarang siapa yang dapat menjabarkan konsep dasar dalam termodinamika?"

Ayolah, tak ada satu pun di kelas ini yang berani menjawab? Oke aku akan menjawab lagi. Dengan sigap, aku mengacungkan tanganku. "Sir?"

"Siapa yang mau menjawab?"

"Sir."

"Tak ada orang di kelas ini? Menyedihkan."

"Sorry, Sir. Tapi―," ucapanku terputus ketika melihat Profesor Snape memandangku tajam.

"Aku tidak memintamu menjawab _lagi_, Miss Granger. Paham?"

Dalam hati aku mendengus sangat kesal. "Paham. Sorry, Sir."

Profesor mendengus juga. Bedanya, dengusannya terdengar, sedangkan aku tidak karena aku mendengus dalam hati.

"Jika kalian diam terus seperti ini, maka akan kuberi tugas. Berpasangan. Tak ada yang protes. Parvati, kau pindah bersama Longbottom."

Dengan muka setengah kesal, Parvati melangkah ke tempat duduk Neville.

Pembagian tidak merata meresahkan murid-murid tingkat 11 kelas fisika pada jam ketiga dan keempat. Begitu pula aku. Daritadi namaku belum dipanggil.

"Granger, kau duduk di sebelah― Malfoy," ujarnya tegas.

Eh? Sebelah siapa tadi? Malfoy? Tidak. Aku pasti tak bisa konsen.

Tidak jauh beda dengan yang lain, aku berjalan ke arah bangkunya dengan gontai. Walaupun sebenarnya aku senang.

"Tugasnya adalah, bersama pasangan kalian, silahkan kalian membuat rangkuman tentang termodinamika. Laporannya diketik dengan halaman minimal dua puluh pada kertas HVS."

APA? Hei, nggak salah mengetik rangkuman dengan minimal halaman dua puluh pada kertas HVS? Itu sih bukan merangkum namanya. Mana ada rangkuman dengan halaman sebanyak itu? Cih, ini gila!

Tiba-tiba tanpa kusadari, Malfoy mengangkat tangannya. "Sir, apa itu tidak terlalu banyak?"

Oh, _thanks Sun_. Kau mewakili kami untuk protes pada Profesor satu ini. Tapi sialnya Profesor Snape hanya memandang dengan dingin. "Dua puluh lima halaman untuk kau dan Granger."

Malfoy mendecih pelan.

"Ingin menjadi tiga puluh halaman, Mister Malfoy?" tanyanya dingin.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Sir."

"Bagus. Mulailah berdiskusi dengan patnermu. Kurasa ini tidak berat untukmu dan Miss Granger."

Ugh, dia mengejekku. Sialan.

"Kau rangkum tentang hukum-hukum termodinamika saja," ujarnya.

"Lalu, kau tentang apa?"

Dia melirikku sinis. "Kerjakan saja."

"Oke, oke."

Kami mulai mengerjakannya dalam keadaan hening. Huuft, sudah sedekat ini dengannya juga, aku bersyukur sekali. Lebih baik terima nasib saja.

Empat puluh lima menit sudah berlalu. Aku melirik ke arahnya. Mencoba mengumpulkan tenaga untuk berbicara sesuatu padanya. "Sudah selesai?"

"Tak akan sampai dua puluh lima halaman," ujarnya sarkastik.

"Yeah, aku rasa juga begitu."

Kami diam lagi. Dan dialah yang pertama kali memecahkan keheningan,

"Kau bagian mengetik rangkuman yang kita buat hari ini."

Aku terkaget sebentar, "EH? Lalu sisa halamannya bagaimana?"

"Aku yang cari lewat internet. Kau simpan nomorku."

Malfoy meyodorkan secarik kertas kecil padaku. Kertas itu tertera nomornya. Sumpah, nomornya asli. Sungguh tak terduga.

"Kau bilang saja padaku berapa halaman yang kurang untuk laporan kita ini, mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Bagus. Ini bukuku. Jangan sampai hilang."

"Aku bukan pelupa dan bukan gadis yang jorok. Tenang saja."

Ia mengangguk pelan, kemudian ia membaca buku fisikanya lagi.

Aku setidaknya harus bersyukur. Sungguh senang sekali.

TENG TENG TEEEEEENG

"Pelajaran hari ini selesai. Sekali lagi, kumpulkan tugas tepat pada waktunya. Seminggu lagi. Pagi semua."

"Pagi, Profesor."

Ugh, pelajaran fisika dari Profesor Snape memang selalu membosankan. Walau sesangar apapun wajah dan sifatnya, aku menyukai pelajaran fisika. Tapi sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak menyukai caranya mengajar. Kenapa? Proffesor Snape tidak pernah berkata dengan jelas. Artikulasinya payah sekali.

Bel berbunyi. Dengan segera, aku keluar dan menuju lokerku. Menyimpan buku fisika milikku dan Malfoy, lalu pergi ke perpus. Tak ada tempat yang lebih baik untukku selain perpustakaan. Yah, perlu kalian tahu, kantin sangat sesak pada jam segini. Penuh cewek-cewek yang menggilai Pangeran Hogwarts alias Draco Malfoy yang pasti kesana pada jam segini. Daripada melihat matahariku itu, lebih baik aku ke perpus saja. Tenang dan damai. Toh tadi di kelas aku sudah cukup puas dekat dengannya.

"Miss Granger, kau ingin meminjam buku kali ini?"

"Tidak. Hari ini saya ingin membaca saja."

"Baiklah. Selamat membaca."

"Ya, thanks Ma'am," ujarku sambil menunduk sedikit dan kemudian pergi ke rak buku-buku tentang sejarah. Ya, aku suka sejarah.

Aku melihat judul buku-buku tebal itu satu persatu. Sejarah Teknologi dan Komunikasi, Sejarah Aksesoris, Sejarah Jam, Sejarah Seni. Buku yang mana ya, yang sebaiknya kubaca? Ah, ini dia! Sejarah Hogwarts. Oke, aku baca saja buku itu.

Setelah mengambil dua buku Sejarah Hogwarts, aku harus mencari bangku untuk duduk di perpustakaan yang luas ini. Kuputuskan untuk pergi ke pojok. Tempat yang sepi dan tak akan mengganggu kenyamanan membacaku.

Dengan riang, aku mendekap dua buku yang cukup tebal ini ke pojok ruangan. Ya, disana pasti tempat yang santai. Tempat yang sepi tanpa pengganggu. Tempat yang paling damai. Tempat yang menenangkan. Itu yang kupikirkan pada awalnya. Tetapi tidak pada akhirnya.

Aku melihatnya ada di sana. Bersama seseorang yang juga ku ketahui namanya. Mereka berdua begitu akrab.

Tapi aku remuk. Hatiku sakit sekali. Pedih.

Lihat. Ada matahariku. Dan dia bersama― Greengrass.

Tidak akan sesakit ini jika mereka hanya duduk tenang sambil membaca buku masing-masing. Tapi ini?

Semoga aku salah lihat. Semoga aku salah lihat.

.

.

Semoga adegan Greengrass mencium matahariku tadi hanya halusinasiku.

**- Sun –**

Klontang, klontang, klontang.

"Mione? Mione? Kau oke kan?"

"…"

Ginny mendengus di sebelahku, "Sigh, ayolah Mione. Kau kenapa? Cemberut begitu. Ada acara ngambek pula. Kau aneh hari ini."

Oh _right_, Ginny. Aku memang aneh hari ini. Bukan aneh, tapi aku panas hari ini.

"Kau kenapa, Dear? Lesu sekali."

"Nothing."

"Jangan bohong, Mi―," lagi-lagi ucapan Cho harus terputus mendengar teriakan seorang cewek ke seantero kantin ini.

"HEI! PANGERAN HOGWARTS MENGAJAK ASTORIA GREENGRASS DARI TINGKAT 11 KE PROM!"

.

Bagus, berarti kejadian di perpus tadi bukan halusinasi.

**- To Be Continued –**

**Author's Note:**

YEEE! YANG DIAJAK BUKAN HERMIONE! #ditimpukmione.

Kenapa ya yang diajak bukan Mione? Siapa yang ngajak Mione? Silahkan tunggu chapter depan, hehe. #templaked.

Oke, silahkan kasih concrit lewat ripiu jika saya ada kesalahan. Saya tunggu.

.

Sign,

**FiiFii Swe-Cho.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebelumnya…**

"Jangan bohong, Mi―," lagi-lagi ucapan Cho harus terputus mendengar teriakan seorang cewek ke seantero kantin ini.

"HEI! PANGERAN HOGWARTS MENGAJAK ASTORIA GREENGRASS DARI TINGKAT 11 KE PROM!"

.

Bagus, berarti kejadian di perpus tadi bukan halusinasi.

.

**Harry Potter's characters © J. K. Rowling.**

**Wishing The Sun Beside Me © FiiFii Swe-Cho.**

**WARNING: AU - highschool, OOC, Miss Typo, chapter yang banyak HarryMione and any else.**

**- CHAPTER #3 –**

Aku benamkan kepalaku di sepanjang sisa pelajaran hari ini. Aku tak bersemangat. Hatiku sudah lelah karena sakit. Harapanku sudah lenyap. Demi janggut Merlin, aku bersumpah tak akan ke pergi ke prom! Cih, kenapa aku putus asa seperti ini? Huft.

Aku tadi bersumpah, eh? Jika ada mengajakku bagaimana? Argh Mione, lupakan pikiran itu! Mana mungkin ada yang mau mengajak seorang Hermione Granger ke prom? Huh, aku bukan cewek sepopuler Cho dan Ginny yang setelah prom diumumkan langsung ada yang mengajak pergi bersama. Yup, Ginny juga sudah ada yang mengajak. Dean Thomas. Jadi diantara kami bertiga hanya aku yang belum diajak siapapun. Baguslah, soalnya aku nggak mau datang.

Oke aku mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Ayolah Mione, fokus pada sisa pelajaran hari ini! Tch percuma saja. Daritadi pikiranku melayang-layang terus. Bikin pusing. Sial.

"Miss Granger? Kau tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Profesor Slughorn membuyarkan segala lamunanku. Aku terkesiap kaget.

"Err anu, itu, emm. Sorry Profesor. Mungkin hari ini tidak dulu."

Profesor hanya menatapku cemas. "Kau tak apa? Kurang sehatkah kau hari ini?"

"Be―begitulah. Saya merasa kurang enak badan."

"Sebaiknya kau pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Madam Pomfrey akan membuatmu merasa nyaman. Nah Mister Potter, kulihat kau sudah mengerti bahan pelajaran hari ini. Bisakah kau mengantarkan Miss Granger ke ruang kesehatan?" Profesor Slughorn memandang Potter penuh harap.

"Ti―tidak usah Profesor, saya kuat ke ruang kesehatan sendirian."

"Tapi Miss Granger, saya khawatir kau―."

"Sorry Profesor, saya rasa saya bisa mengantarnya," ujar Potter tiba-tiba.

Profesor Slughorn tersenyum padanya, Harry Potter. Dan kemudian ia berkata, "Silahkan kau antar Miss Granger. Jaga dia baik-baik, ya?"

"Tentu Profesor."

Aku berusaha bangkit dari tempat dudukku. Ugh, ternyata aku pusing sungguhan. Kebetulan yang sangat tidak menguntungkan.

Ketika berdiri, aku sedikit terhuyung ke depan. Untung dengan sigap, Potter langsung menahan dan menyanggahku di lengannya. "Hati-hati Miss Granger," ujarnya bergumam. Lalu ia melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya agar aku tetap pada keseimbanganku. Keadaanku sungguh menyedihkan. Setidaknya begitulah pendapatku.

Kami berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan dalam keadaan hening. Oh, tidak lupa juga dengan deathglare. Ya, ya, aku dapat tatapan mematikan dari para siswi yang masih berkeliaran di koridor sekolah. Kenapa? Hei, orang yang menyanggahku adalah seeker beken di Hogwarts tercinta ini. Siapa sih yang nggak tahu Harry Potter? Seeker yang selalu disorot jika dia lagi tanding ataupun latihan olahraga terbang Quidditch yang akhir-akhir ini lagi populer. Jadi wajar deh kalau dia punya banyak penggemar.

Err kalau boleh jujur, aku merasa terganggu dengan adanya deathglare dari siswi-siswi tersebut. Lebih baik kalau aku pergi sendiri ke ruang kesehatan.

"Potter," panggilku.

"Harry saja, Nona. Ada apa?"

"Oke, Harry. Emm, sebaiknya kau kembali saja ke kelas. Aku bisa sendiri kok. Tak perlu khawatir," ucapku pelan. Lagian aku ragu kalau dia khawatir padaku.

Kulirik cowok disebelahku ini, ternyata ia tersenyum. "Aku akan mengantarmu sampai di ruang kesehatan baru kembali lagi ke kelas, Granger. La―."

"Hermione, please," potongku. Dia tersenyum lagi. Manis.

"Baiklah, Hermione. Yah, lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada Profesor Slughorn bahwa aku akan memastikan kau masih dalam keadaan utuh sampai di tempat Madam Pomfrey."

"Apa maksud 'dalam keadaan utuh' itu? Kau pikir aku akan retak begitu saja, eh?"

Kali ini ia terkekeh pelan. "Terserah kau sajalah."

Akhirnya kami sampai di ruang kesehatan. Madam Pomfrey langsung mengambil alih tubuhku yang sebelumnya disanggah Harry.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Miss Granger?"

"Dia hanya sedikit pusing saja. Anda punya obatnya kan, Madam?"

"Te―tentu saja. Sebentar, akan ku ambil. Kau jaga disini dulu ya, Mister Potter."

Madam Pomfrey bergegas pergi menuju rak-rak obat di ruangan sebelah. Great, aku ditinggal berdua dengan orang ini.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal padamu Hermione?" tanya cowok ini tiba-tiba. Aku mengangguk tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Ya. Tanyakan saja."

Lewat sudut pandangku, sepertinya dia kelihatan sedikit ragu. "I―itu, err sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Aku hanya penasaran."

"Ya? Sudah katakan saja," aku jadi tidak sabar.

"Emm, i―itu, kenapa― kenapa kau tadi bersikeras ingin pergi ke ruang kesehatan sendiri? Padahal tubuhmu belum kuat. Kau masih sempoyongan. Apa kau punya dendam pribadi terhadapku?"

Aku terpana selama sepersekian detik lalu tertawa meringis dan menyebabkanku batuk-batuk. Parah.

"He―hei, kau tak apa?" ia terdengar sangat khawatir. Dengan segera, Harry mengambilkan air dan menyerahkannya padaku. "Ini, minumlah dulu."

Kuambil gelas pemberiannya, lalu meneguknya perlahan. "Thanks," ujarku.

"Jadi, tadi kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyanya dengan tampang polos.

Susah payah aku menahan tawa kembali. Ya Tuhan, tampang polosnya itu benar-benar lucu! "Yaah, karena pertanyaanmu yang sedikit―membingungkan, ya begitulah. Jadi aku sedikit― tertawa," jawabku sedikit memaksa.

"Oke, maafkan aku. Tapi aku ingin tahu kenapa. Boleh kan?"

Argh, hentikan tatapan memelas itu! Dia bisa buat aku _melting_ jika terus menatapku begitu. "Oke, oke, aku akan jawab!"

Wajahnya kembali serius. "Jadi? Kau ada dendam padaku?"

"Tidak Harry. Lagian kenapa aku harus dendam padamu? Apa sih salahmu padaku? Tak ada."

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau ingin aku kembali saja ke kelas Profesor Slughorn?"

Aku menghela nafas perlahan. "Yah, kau tahu kan kalau penggemarmu itu banyak. Dan jujur aku risih sekali dengan tatapan membunuh para penggemarmu itu. Satu lagi, aku nggak mau mereka mengira kita ini sepasang kekasih."

"Itu hal yang tidak buruk kan? Memangnya salah kalau kita ini menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Dan sesaat setelah Harry mengatakan itu, seseorang masuk ke ruang kesehatan. Tidak Tuhan, itu Malfoy! Wajahnya aneh. Oh jangan bilang kalau tadi ia mendengar kata-kata Harry.

"Oh kau Malfoy. Madam Pomfrey ada di―."

BRAAAK!

Sebelum Harry sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia langsung keluar dari ruang kesehatan sambil membanting pintu. Hei, kenapa sih dia?

**- Sun –**

"Mione! Cepat sarapan, nanti kau terlambat!"

"Yaaa."

Aku keluar secara ogah-ogahan dari kamarku. Rasanya malas sekali untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ini gara-gara kemarin Harry ngomong yang aneh! Kalau bisa, aku kepingin hilang aja untuk hari ini. Untung yang dengar hanya Malfoy. Tapi tetap saja aku malu.

"Mione, cepat. Dad mau berangkat."

"Oke, tunggu aku Dad," ucapku. Dan dengan segera aku menaiki mobil Dad.

Sepuluh menit kemudian aku sampai di depan gerbang Hogwarts. Bergegas masuk menuju lokerku. Mengambil buku-bukuku dan mengunci loker. Karena masih terlalu pagi, kuputuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dulu. Baiklah, aku akan melihat-lihat mading yang terletak di lantai dua.

Koridor lantai dua masih sepi. Aneh. Apa aku yang terlalu pagi sampai di Hogwarts? Entah deh. Bagus malah kalau mading masih sepi. Eh tunggu, ternyata ada orang di depan mading. Aku menyipitkan mataku agar bisa melihat lebih jelas. Ternyata itu―.

"Hai Mione!"

"Sejak kapan kau panggil aku 'Mione', eh?"

Dia memandangku lalu sedetik kemudian ia tertawa renyah. "Kau sewot sekali Hermione."

"Ha―ha. Lucu sekali Harry," ujarku dalam nada menyindir. "Tapi tak apa sih jika kau mau panggil aku 'Mione'. Aku tak keberatan kok."

"Thanks, Mione."

Kami terdiam. Suasana hening selama beberapa saat.

"Err, Mione. Aku mau minta maaf."

"Untuk?" aku memandangnya heran.

"Perkataanku kemarin. Kulihat kau sepertinya marah sekali. Sorry," katanya sambil menunduk. Ah, aku tak tega melihatnya seperti ini.

Aku tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya."

Dia mengangkat kepalanya lalu membalas senyumku dengan sangat manis. "Thanks." Aku mengangguk.

Kami terdiam. Lalu dia memecah keheningan di antara kami. "Mione," panggilnya.

"Huh?"

Dia menggaruk pipinya pelan. "Emm itu, ka—kau sudah di ajak pergi ke prom?"

"Belum. Kenapa?"

"Err i—itu, kau ehm," dia menarik nafasnya, mengatasi rasa gugup kurasa. "kau ma—mau pergi ke prom de—denganku?"

Aku mencoba menyerap kata-katanya. Tunggu dulu sebentar. Dia bilang apa tadi? Dia mengajakku? Seeker beken ini mengajak seorang Hermione Granger ke— prom? Eh? Eh? EEEH? Oke itu kelewat berlebihan untuk seorang Granger. Tapi ya Tuhan, mana mungkin ini terjadi? Aku mungkin perlu menanyakan kembali. Barangkali telingaku salah dengar.

"Err, sorry, tapi tadi kau bilang apa?"

Dia memutar matanya. "_Come on_, Mione. Aku mengajakmu pergi ke prom. Mau kan?"

Ternyata telingaku berfungsi baik. Dia benar-benar mengajakku. Padahal baru kemarin aku kesal sama semua yang berhubungan dengan prom karena, yea kau tahulah. Tapi sekarang? Coba dengar, Harry Potter mengajakku ke prom. Uh aku harus gimana? Terima atau tolak ya? Kalau kutolak, aku kasihan padanya. Tapi kalau kuterima juga... aaah aku galau seperti ini.

"Mmm, bagaimana ya? Err, anu... o—oke."

"Hm? Kau mau pergi denganku, begitu?"

Aku memandang wajahnya. "Y—ya begitulah."

Dia nampak sumringah. Ya sudahlah, toh dia juga senang.

"_Thanks_. Err mau ke taman dulu? Bel jam pelajaran pertama masih lama kan?" tanyanya.

Haduh, ajakan lagi. Tapi untuk menunggu bel, biarlah aku habiskan waktu di taman.

"Oke."

Dan di sinilah kami. Taman belakang Hogwarts yang luas, nyaman, tenang dan asri. Tapi begitu kami sampai, semua mata mengarah padaku dengan tatapan yang aneh. Ada apa lagi ini?

Dengan mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan tersebut, aku bersama Harry mencari tempat untuk bersantai. Kami terus berjalan sampai seseorang menghentikan langkahku.

"Granger," sahutnya. Aku mencari-cari siapa yang memanggilku. Ketika aku menoleh ke arah belakang, sosok itu mendekat. Tatapan mata dinginnya menusukku. Sosok itu— Draco Malfoy.

"Ma—Malfoy?" suaraku tercekat.

Dia berhenti tidak jauh dariku dan Harry. Kemudian dia berkata dengan intonasi yang datar padaku, "Aku ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu."

"O—oke. Ngg Harry, kau bisa cari tempat dulu?"

Harry menatapku dan Malfoy secara bergantian. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang benar, Harry menatap Malfoy dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Baik." Harry kemudian berbalik dan pergi.

Dan kami tinggal berdua di sini. Aku terus menatap tanah, tidak kuasa menatap mata tajam miliknya. Kudengar ia menarik nafas keras dan mendengus.

"Tatap aku Granger!"

Aku menatapnya. Mencoba tenang. Tapi entah mengapa aku selalu ingat dengan kejadian hari kemarin ketika melihatnya. Tiba-tiba rasa sakit datang menghampiri relung-relung hatiku. Aku tak kuat. Rasanya ingin menangis saja. Kurasakan air mata menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Aku buru-buru mengelapnya dan menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Dia mendengus lagi. "Apa berita itu benar?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tak usah pura-pura tidak tahu. Berita itu sudah menyebar."

"Berita yang mana?"

"Tidak perlu bohong. Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Kini giliranku yang mendengus. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu! Berita apa sih yang menyebar tentangku? Kenapa kau ngotot aku pura-pura tidak tahu? Berita apa? Berita yang mana? Aku tidak tahu sama sekali!"

_Great_, cowok ini menghabiskan kesabaranku. Apa maunya sih? Aku kan benar-benar tidak tahu berita apa itu.

Ia memalingkan muka sebentar, kemudian menatapku lagi. "Oke, oke. Aku cuma mau tanya tentang satu hal. Apa benar kalau—," ia menggantungkan ucapannya. Bikin pensaran saja.

"Kalau apa?"

"Apa benar ka—kalau kau di ajak Potter ke prom?"

He? Ternyata itu beritanya? Nah, kenapa cepat sekali menyebar? Harry kan baru saja mengajakku sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu, tapi berita ini sudah tersebar kemana-mana. Sekolah ini terlalu hebat.

"Ya benar. Lalu kenapa?"

Ia memandangku terkejut. Lalu pandangan matanya berubah tajam. "Oh."

Badan tegap Malfoy berbalik memunggungiku. Ia menoleh kecil untuk menatapku. Tapi sorotnya masih tajam, sorot ketidaksukaan. Lalu nada dingin mengalir darinya sembari pergi.

Ketika ia mengatakan hal tersebut, tubuhku langsung kaku. Kenapa dia? Sungguh aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

Aku menutup mataku. Tapi ketika kututup, kata-kata dari suara dinginnya kembali menggema hingga ke ulu hatiku. Ugh kenapa dia selalu membuatku sakit sih? Lalu kata-kata itu terdengar kembali. Terus terekam berulang-ulang di kepalaku.

.

.

"Aku tak suka kau dekat dengan si Potter itu."

**- To be continue –**

**Author's note:**

Maafkan saya yang tidak bisa kilat meng-update cerita ini ;_;. Salahkan penyakit WB itu sehingga saya hanya diam 30 menit tanpa bisa mengetik satu kata pun. Huaaa, maafkan dakuu.

Eh iya, FiiFii lihat banyak yang tanya, apakah akan ada sihir di cerita ini? Fii sih nggak pingin buat ada sihirnya. Nanti malah tambah banyak chapternya dan makin buat reader penasaran, hehe. Tapi silahkan Anda kasih pencerahan di ripiu, okay?

Terus jangan lupa ikutan polling di profile FiiFii. Polling itu menentukan akhir cerita ini soalnya c: .

Dan Fii ucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih kepada:

**Oline Takarai, Hikari Meiko EunJo, Sakura Malfoy, Joanne Levesque, Yuuaja, Kuraishi Cha22dhen, Neznightmare, Tsubasa Hanita, Nana Yzch-Villa, Chels, Ficfan91, Kumiko Fukushima, Dew Dew, Ribella Lilt, Koko-No-Kuwashi-kun. **Makasih yaa udah ripiu. Maaf ga bisa dibales riview-nya. Mau baca dan ripiu lagi kan? Fii harap kalian nggak bosan baca cerita ini.

Terima kasih juga yang hanya sekedar baca aja tanpa meninggalkan jejak riview.

See ya in next chapter!


End file.
